


Said and Unsaid

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, funny story," he said over the comm a moment later.  "It's possible that 'I've got this' may have been a slight exaggeration."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said and Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> set in the [Fake AH Life](http://thebeatneverleaves.tumblr.com/fakeahlife) universe. prompt 5 occurs directly following [Chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3317234/chapters/7249001) of Tonight..., and may make more sense in context. prompts from [this](http://thebeatneverleaves.tumblr.com/post/112409009735/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) Tumblr meme. 
> 
> OT6 implied, but not explicitly explored, contains additional mentions of Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr., Geoff Ramsey/Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo/Michael Jones, and Ryan Haywood/Lindsay Tuggey Jones. includes mention but no description of injury and abduction.

**1) things you said at 1 am**

She woke to find the light on, Ryan a warm weight against her. 

"Oh," she said quietly, and felt him shift, burrowing against her hair.

She considered leaving, but as she inched toward the edge of the bed, Ryan's fingers tightened against her side, his body curling impossibly closer.

"Jack," he said, low and quiet, voice hoarse from sleep. "Stay here?" He asked like he expected her to refuse, to slip out from under him and leave him there stretched out alone, so instead she rested a hand to the bare skin of his back, and closed her eyes again. 

**2) things you said through your teeth**

"Jack," he said, his voice tense and unfamiliar, "you're going to want to let them take the car."

"Fuck, no," she replied, "this is - "

" _Jack_." He turned, holding his hands up in a mockery of surrender and backing into Jack, nudging her until she grudgingly did the same. "All yours, gentlemen," he said, and as they tore off down the road, she rounded on him.

"Ryan - " she began, but the rest of her words were swallowed up in the rush of an explosion behind them.

"You didn't want to get in that car," he said mildly.

**3) things you said too quietly**

She paused in the doorway to fix her heel, and Gavin wolf-whistled. She laughed, waving him off, but it was Ryan who caught her eye as she straightened, leaning against the bar, looking oddly flustered.

"Yeah?" she asked, running a hand down her dress, and watched the way his eyes followed its movement.

He swallowed and said something unintelligible.

"I think you broke him," Ray said.

Ryan cleared his throat. "You look...good," he repeated.

"I always look good," she said, grinning, and she wouldn't have heard his reply if she wasn't crossing to lean beside him.

"You do," he agreed.

**4) things you said over the phone**

"We can still make it," Jack said over the comm, angling the chopper. "If Ryan takes that jump, I can grab him midair and - "

"I'm not saying you're not good, Jack," Geoff said, "but we've tried before, and - "

"That was with Gavin."

"Hey!" Gavin objected.

"All I need is for Ryan to hit the ramp," Jack said.

There was a moment of static silence, then Geoff asked, "Ryan?"

He didn't respond, and Jack insisted, "I've got this, Ryan."

"I know," Ryan replied with complete certainty, "I'm already there," and his car appeared, soaring into the air.

**5) things you didn’t say at all**

"James Haywood, huh?" Jack said, kneeling beside Ryan on the bed, "I'd noticed you were weirdly quiet around Lindsay, but I figured you just had a crush on her." Her fingers tugged at his tie. 

"I mean," he said, "that's not untrue."

He tilted his head back, letting her pull the tie away, and something about the movement, baring his neck to her, letting his body sink into the sheets, was more relaxed than she'd ever seen him.

"You do like ballsy redheads," Geoff commented, and his hand fell possessively against Jack's back as he joined them on the bed.

**6) things you said under the stars and in the grass**

He was kneeling when she found him, fingers lightly brushing the ground, and he nodded off to their left as she caught up.

"That way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course you know how to track." She paused, and let her voice sound a little impressed as she added, "at night."

He shrugged. "Been hunting a time or two." he said, veering off the path into the woods, and Jack hurried to catch up. "It happens when you grow up in Georgia,"

"Did I know that?" she asked. "I don't think I knew that."

"Now you do," he said shortly.

**7) things you said while we were driving**

"You know," Jack said a few hours outside the city, "that job Michael and Ray are working isn't a big deal. Geoff would have pulled Ray, if you'd asked."

Ryan kept his eyes on the road, but let his hand drop out the window into the wind. "Yeah?" he said neutrally.

Jack shrugged. "Sure. Look, I get that you don't like to ask for things, but if you're going off for a few days like this, you can pretty much request the team you want."

His eyes met hers at that, bright in the sunlight. "I did," he said simply.

**8) things you said when you were crying**

"'s okay," she said blurrily, squinting through swollen eyes, feeling the cuffs fall from her wrists. "I'm okay."

Ryan breathed out a laugh as she tilted against him, his arms going around her with unfamiliar gentleness. "Are _you_ reassuring _me_ right now?"

"Mmhm," she agreed. She wanted to protest him lifting her, but every part of her felt wobbly and painful, so instead she let her head drop to his shoulder and her fingers curl into his jacket.

"Classic Jack," he muttered, and stayed still for just a moment, pressing his face to her hair, drawing in a ragged breath.

**9) things you said when i was crying**

"It...probably wouldn't help to point out that it's just a car, would it?" Jack glared through the soot and grime on her face, and Ryan held up his hands defensively. "Yeah, okay, I didn't think so."

"My dad and I built that car," she said miserably. "He found it all beat to shit, and we spent _years_ getting her going again."

"I know."

He sat there in silence with her, watching the frame burn, and a week later a message arrived from her dad, a photo of a wrecked copy of the same car sitting innocently abandoned on his lawn.

**10) things you said that made me feel like shit**

There was a moment, early on, when they might have fucked. If they'd been a little drunker, a little more tired, a little more damaged. As it was, they ended up in a hotel room, hands under clothes, his mouth on her neck, both frantic for their own reasons to lose themselves.

She tilted her head to capture his lips, too soft and familiar, and he pulled back, looking at her seriously.

"Hey," he said. "I'm not Geoff."

"Yeah?" she asked, voice going hard. "Well, I'm not Ray."

They pulled apart, settled their clothes, and never spoke of it again.

**11) things you said when you were drunk**

"No, but the beauty of this system," Ryan said, setting his drink down too hard and tracing his fingers over the blueprint like it was something priceless, "is the way the redundancies work. I'm not saying the vault's impenetrable - " he met Geoff's eyes across the table. "But it would probably take us roughly sixteen lifetimes to penetrate it."

"Say penetrate again," Geoff said, leering at him.

Ryan sighed and turned to Jack for backup. 

"You want to bone whoever designed this thing, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh _hell_ yes," Ryan said.

"Hey, boss? Drunk Ryan is a _nerd_."

**12) things you said when you thought I was asleep**

She woke to Ryan asking, "Jack's watch?" and shifting against her. "I'll go. I’m not sleeping anyway."

"She won't like that," Michael said. Jack wanted to open her eyes and agree, but through some kind of silent communication, Michael was sliding into Ryan's spot against her, chilled and shivering, so she wrapped around him instead.

"Probably not," Ryan said, and she felt his hands tucking the blankets around them, his lips brushing against her temple. It was the kind of soft, quiet moment they only ever had alone, and she wondered briefly if it surprised Michael as much as her.

**13) things you said at the kitchen table**

"Oh," she said blearily, blinking up at Ryan as he refilled her coffee. "Thanks."

"Sure," he said too brightly, and of _course_ he was a morning person. 

She looked him over, in comfy pants and a shirt that was a little too tight, and frowned. "Were you _running_?" she asked like it was on par with taking a bath in a tub of snakes.

He blinked down at himself. "Oh," he said. "No, I was boxing."

"You…were…" she trailed off.

He patted her on the shoulder. "Drink your coffee, Jack," he said, not unkindly, and disappeared back towards his room.

**14) things you said after you kissed me**

His fingers were warm and solid where they still rested against her jaw, and she let her hand mirror his, reaching up to trace the line of his face, feeling the rough stubble under her fingers, the faint slide from the residue of the paint he hadn't showered off yet. He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, and she let her thumb trace along his bottom lip, wanting to lean in and scrape her teeth lightly there, to feel him gasp into her mouth.

"Can I – " he swallowed and opened his eyes, meeting hers. "Can I do that again?"

**15) things you said with too many miles between us**

"I wasn't sure," he said, his words slow and quiet in a way that made her wonder if he'd been drinking, "when I left, if I was going to come back."

She felt sick as she admitted, "I know." She lay back, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the building, looking up at the faint stars above the lights of the city. 

"Ashley did need me out here," he said, almost defensively. "But…"

"It was an excuse."

"Yeah."

She didn't ask if he'd changed his mind. The fact that he had called instead of disappearing was answer enough.

**16) things you said with no space between us**

" _Jack_." His voice was ragged, head tossed back against the pillows, fingers twisted into the sheets. "I – " he let out a strangled moan, his hips jerking helplessly against her touch as she leaned over him, her fingers wrapped around his already overstimulated cock, slick with his come. "I don't – " His wrist jerked like he wanted to grab her hand, drag it away from him, but he curled toward her instead, falling apart under her touch. "I can't." The words wrenched out of him like they hurt. "I _can't_." She curled her fingers inside him, and he came again.

**17) things you said that I wish you hadn't**

"That was a dumb move out there," she said mildly.

"Yeah." He leaned back against the railing of the balcony, mask still firmly in place. "Worked, though, didn't it?"

"You got lucky."

"Lot of that going around. Heard Gavin's going to be fine, too."

"One of him is bad enough."

He looked at her sharply. "I wasn't doing it to show off. I did it – "

"I know why you did it. Don't. I'm not looking for you or anyone else on this crew to die for me."

He wasn't looking at her when he said quietly, "We would, though."

**18) things you said when you were scared**

"Doing Geoff proud, I see," Ryan said mildly, and Jack glared in his general direction. 

"You can fuck right off if you're going to get all fucking – " she waved a hand, "y'know."

"What about if I'd like to get all fucking drunk instead?" he offered, and settled down, taking the glass from her fingers and finishing it off before leaning over to inspect the plans for the prison. "Any brilliant ideas to get him out?"

"Not yet. Give me time." She clinked the glass against the table. "And more booze."

"Sure thing, boss," he said, and they both winced.

**19) things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**

"Yeah, enjoy it now," Geoff was muttering, stretched out beside the fire pit, "tomorrow it's back to work," but he let out a low pleased noise when Michael leaned over to kiss him, effectively shutting him up.

"Geoff, we are fucking _kings_ right now," Gavin said, pounding heavily on the tailgate of the truck holding most of their haul.

"And queen," Ray pointed out, waving his joint vaguely in Jack's direction.

Ryan settled down behind her while she tended the fire, and he let his chin rest on her shoulder. "Queen Jack," he whispered against her neck, and she shivered. 

**20) things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear**

"I don't know," Ray was saying, "it was a job, you know?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan's voice was low and tired. "I know how that goes."

"And, like, it was a _good_ job." Jack could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "All kind of perks," and could imagine Ryan smiling back. "But that's all it was."

There was a time when Ryan probably would have corrected him with _That's all it is, you mean_ , but instead he just said, "Yeah," again.

"I blame Michael."

"I think," Ryan said, and seemed to consider it. "I think I blame Jack."

**21) things you said when we were on top of the world**

"All right," Jack said, tightening her chute. "You've got this?" She pointed at Ryan, then at the controls of the chopper.

"I've got this," he replied. 

She stuck her finger in his face again menacingly, and he snapped his teeth at it and grinned up at her. 

"Need a push?" he offered.

"Not on your life. See you on land."

"Aye aye, cap'n," he said, and she was halfway to the ground before she heard the explosion.

"So, funny story," he said over the comm a moment later. "It's possible that 'I've got this' may have been a slight exaggeration."

**22) things you said after it was over**

The room smelled like antiseptic and blood, but she slept there anyway, curled in a chair, one hand tucked against Ryan's wrist, calmed by the steady beat under her fingers. No one tried to get her to leave, but Geoff would come in sometimes and settle against her legs, and they'd pass a book back and forth between them, reading together while she carded her fingers quietly through his hair.

"Hey," Ryan said one night, his voice cracked and tired. "I've got a suggestion for this little book club you've got going here. How about 'Go the Fuck to Sleep'?"

**23) things you said across the barrel of a gun**

"Walk away," Jack advised him steadily, meeting his eyes through the mask. "This isn't a fight you want, Vagabond." 

His laugh was low and quiet as he looked at her levelly and holstered his weapon, holding up his hands. "I'm flattered," he said, "but I'm not here to fight you." He reached for his pocket, and Jack kept her gun trained on him as he pulled out a card and held it up. "I hear you're hiring."

She couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. "Oh man," she said. "Boss?" She called. "C'mere. You're going to _love_ this."


End file.
